- My Sweet Proposal - (Oneshot)
by MisterChu
Summary: Kyuhyun ingin melamar Sungmin dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi menurut Sungmin itu memusingkan.. Mau tahu bagaimana cara Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin ? Please enjoy this ff !


**My Sweet Proposal**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suatu pagi..

"Hmmm.. Kyu.." panggil Sungmin yang baru saja bangun dengan suara seraknya.

Sungmin memeriksa sekeliling tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun kemana ?" gumamnya.

"Aku ingat betul kalau dia tidur disini semalam." Sungmin mengingatnya kembali.

Lalu, dia melihat ada secarik kertas di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"_**Kau sudah bangun, sayang ? Bergegaslah.. Aku punya kejutan untukmu, tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi dulu, Ming..hehe.. Setelah itu, kau harus menemui Wookie untuk mendapat kejutanku.. Jangan lupa ya.. Kau harus tampil cantik jika ingin bertemu denganku.. hehe..**_

_**Your love, Kyuhyun**_ ."

Sungmin tersenyum membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Cantik apanya ? Aku ini namja ! Dasar Kyuhyun pabo !" umpat Sungmin.

Setelah itu, Sungmin langsung mandi dan berdandan.

20 menit kemudian..

Sungmin sudah siap dan bergegas ke Wookie sesuai perintah Kyuhyun. Rumah Wookie berada di sebelah rumah Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Sungmin mengetuk pintu rumah Wookie.

Tak lama kemudian, Wookie membukakan pintu.

"Oh ! Kau sudah datang hyung.. Ayo masuk dulu." Wookie mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Maaf, aku bertamu pagi – pagi.. Tapi…" Sungmin ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi Wookie sudah memotongnya.

"Kyuhyun kan ? Tenang saja, hyung.. Aku tidak apa – apa kok.. Kyuhyun sudah bercerita padaku." potong Wookie.

Mata Sungmin menyipit curiga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini ? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Wookie-ya." tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Ah ? Ti..tidak, hyung.. Oh iya, Kyuhyun menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya kau harus memakainya." Wookie menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang kepada Sungmin.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau buka saja, hyung." jawab Wookie.

Setelah itu, Sungmin membuka kotak itu.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Isinya apa, hyung ? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Ini adalah kemeja yang aku inginkan, tapi aku belum sempat membelinya karena belum ada waktu." jawab Sungmin.

Isi dari kotak itu adalah kemeja berwarna pink lembut, celana panjang berwarna coklat, dan sneakers berwarna coklat.

Wookie tersenyum.

"Ayo pakai, hyung." seru Wookie.

Lalu, Sungmin pun memakainya.

Sungmin mematut diri di depan cermin kamar Wookie.

"Kau manis sekali, hyung." puji Wookie.

"Terima kasih, Wookie." balas Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut Wookie halus.

.

Sungmin dan Wookie telah menjadi teman ketika mereka masih kecil. Rumah mereka yang bersebelahan membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Kadang – kadang Sungmin akan menginap di rumah Wookie saat orang tua Wookie tidak ada di rumah, begitupun sebaliknya. Kini Wookie telah menjadi koki di hotel ternama di Seoul.

.

"Setelah ini, kau harus ke rumah Donghae hyung." ucap Wookie.

"Ke rumah Donghae ? Kenapa ? Itu kan lumayan jauh dari sini." keluh Sungmin.

"Kau akan mendapat kejutan lagi, hyung. Kau harus berjuang demi cinta, hyung." ujar Wookie memberi semangat.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Semangat !" seru Sungmin.

Sungmin keluar dari rumah Wookie.

Tiba – tiba..

"Sungmin hyung !" teriak seseorang.

"Oh ! Eunhyuk-ah !" balas Sungmin.

Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengendarai sepeda yang telah dimodifikasi dengan bangku penumpang di belakangnya.

"Naiklah." suruh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin bingung dan berpikir.

"Apa ini.. Kyuhyun ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Naiklah,hyung. Kau ingin ke rumah Donghae kan ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ayo, aku antar kau ke rumah Donghae." ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menuruti perintah Eunhyuk untuk menaiki sepedanya ke rumah Donghae.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka bertemu saat mereka masih menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi ternama. Namun, profesi mereka sekarang berbeda – beda. Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi penyanyi, Sungmin menjadi pemain drama musikal, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjadi penari profesional. Rumah mereka pun berdekatan. Hanya beda beberapa blok.

Kebetulan di antara mereka, rumah Donghae-lah yang paling jauh.

.

"Hahhh.. Pagi yang indah." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya. Udara di perumahan ini masih sangat segar apabila di pagi hari. Suasana pagi ini benar – benar menyenangkan bagi Sungmin.

.

'**Huuhh.. Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun mengancamku akan membakar semua video yadong-ku, aku tidak akan bangun pagi – pagi begini. Huwwaaaa.. aku rindu tempat tidurku.' batin Eunhyuk.**

.

Eunhyuk terus mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

* * *

Lalu, tibalah mereka di rumah Donghae.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Ya ! Lee Donghaek ! Buka pintunya !" teriak Eunhyuk tidak sabar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"YA ! LEE DONGHAEK ! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA !" teriak Eunhyuk makin keras.

Lalu, Donghae membuka pintunya.

"Aishh ! Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit di rumah orang, tuan ?" sindir Donghae.

"Bisa. Tapi tidak di rumahmu." balas Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae.

"Loh ?! Sungmin hyung ? Ada apa kau kemari ?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Eunhyuk lebih bingung melihat ekpresi Donghae.

"PABO ! LEE DONGHAEK PABO ! Ternyata aku tidak salah memilih nama panggilan untukmu, Lee Donghaek." ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

"YA ! Apa salahku ?! Kenapa kau marah – marah seperti itu di rumahku ?!" teriak Donghae tak terima.

Melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertengkar, Sungmin jadi tidak enak.

"Sudah, sudah.. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini ? Sudah, Hyuk-ah.. Kasihan Donghae." ucap Sungmin.

"Biar saja, hyung. Biar dia tahu apa kesalahannya. Ya ! Lee Donghaek ! Kyuhyun menitipkan apa padamu ?" pancing Eunhyuk.

Donghae terdiam dan berpikir.

PLAK

Donghae menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aigo ! Maaf, aku lupa ! Sebentar." Donghae langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tuh.. Aku bilang juga apa.. Donghae itu pabo." bisik Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk." balas Sungmin.

Lalu, Donghae kembali dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

"Ini, hyung. Ambillah." Donghae memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Sungmin.

"Bunga ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Itu memang bunga, hyung. Ayolah, kau jangan bodoh seperti Donghaek ini." sindir Eunhyuk.

"Ish ! Berhenti menyindirku, ikan asin !" balas Donghae.

Sungmin masih berpikir.

"Harum sekali." gumam Sungmin setelah mencium bunga itu.

"Tapi untuk apa bunga ini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku hanya bertugas memberikan bunga ini padamu. Lalu, selanjutnya kau harus ke taman." jawab Donghae.

"Taman ? Apa kau akan mengantarku lagi, Eunhyuk-ah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maaf hyung, aku mengantuk sekali. Aku ingin tidur disini dulu sebelum pulang." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya.. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi !" Sungmin berpamitan pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Donghae, Sungmin melihat Shindong sedang mengendarai scooter-nya.

"Shindong hyung !" teriak Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah !" balas Shindong.

Sungmin menghampiri Shindong.

"Naiklah." Suruh Shindong.

Sungmin berpikir.

"Kyuhyun ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Naiklah. Aku antar kau ke taman." jawab Shindong.

Sungmin akhirnya menaiki scooter Shindong.

"Aku kira, tadi kau hanya sekedar lewat, hyung." kira Sungmin.

"Haha.. Sebenarnya aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarmu ke rumah Donghae." jelas Shindong.

"Lalu ? Kenapa tadi yang mengantarku ke rumah Donghae itu Eunhyuk ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Itu.. Aku baru bangun.. Haha." jawab Shindong sambil tertawa.

.

Shindong adalah manajer Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun, Shindong bagaikan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Shindong tak segan – segan untuk menegur atau membentak Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hyung, kau ada dimana ? Kenapa pagi – pagi begini belum pulang juga ?" tanya Kyuhyun lewat telepon.**

**Kyuhyun menghubungi Shindong yang sedang menginap di rumah temannya.**

"**Maaf, Kyu. Aku baru bagun. Semalam aku minum agak banyak, jadi masih pusing." jawab Shindong.**

"**Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin-ku ? Masa' dia harus berjalan kaki ?!" tanya Kyuhyun.**

"**Maaf Kyu, tapi secepatnya aku pulang. Kau cari orang lain saja dulu." jawab Shindong.**

"**Ck. Cepat pulang." Perintah Kyuhyun lalu menutup teleponnya.**

**KLIK**

"**Aku harus minta tolong pada siapa ?"gumam Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun berpikir lama, lalu Kyuhyun menekan beberapa digit di ponselnya dan menghubunginya.**

"**Eunhyuk-ah." panggil Kyuhyun.**

"**YA ! Magnae tidak sopan ! Panggil aku 'hyung' !" perintah Eunhyuk.**

"**Baiklah, Eunhyuk hyung." balas Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.**

"**Ada apa ?" tanya Eunhyuk.**

"**Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mengantar Sungmin hyung ke rumah Donghae.. Sekarang Sungmin hyung ada di rumah Wookie." jawab Kyuhyun.**

"**Memang Shindong hyung kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk malas.**

"**Dia belum pulang, semalam dia menginap di rumah temannya." jawab Kyuhyun.**

"**Ahh.. Aku malas, Kyu. Aku mengantuk sekali, kau cari orang lain saja ya ?" Eunhyuk ingin menutup teleponnya, tapi…**

"**Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin membantuku, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau semua koleksi video yadong-mu sudah hangus terbakar ketika kau terbangun dari tidurmu." ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang.**

**Eunhyuk melotot.**

"**Aishh.. Anak ini benar – benar.. Kau mau mengancamku ? Hah ?!" teriak Eunhyuk.**

**Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.**

"**Hmm.. Tidak juga sih.. Keputusan ada di tanganmu, hyung." balas Kyuhyun tenang.**

**Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras.**

"**Aishh.. Arasseo ! Aku menjemput Sungmin hyung sekarang di depan rumah Wookie, bocah tengik !" teriak Eunhyuk, lalu mematikan hubungan teleponnya.**

**KLIK**

"**Haha.. Terima kasih, hyung." balas Kyuhyun yang tidak didengar oleh Eunhyuk.**

**FLASHBACK END.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya Kyuhyun ingin membuat kejutan seperti apa sih, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Haha.. Kau penasaran ya ? Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kau akan tahu setelah kita sampai nanti." jawab Shindong.

"Tidak bisakah kau membocorkannya sedikit padaku ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau ini.. Kalau aku beritahu, itu namanya bukan kejutan lagi." jawab Shindong.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di taman.

"Jja ! Tugasku sudah selesai. Kau langsung saja ke tepi danau." Shindong memberikan arahan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Lalu, Shindong pergi dengan scooter-nya.

.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan ke arah tepi danau.

"Kyuhyun kemana sih ?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan memakai kemeja pink, celana coklat, sneakers coklat, dan setangkai bunga mawar.

Untung saja keadaan taman pagi ini sepi, jadi Sungmin tidak perlu khawatir ataupun malu.

.

Tibalah Sungmin di tepi danau.

"Wahhh.. Ini semua makanan kesukaanku." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat berbagai macam makanan manis kesukaannya yang disajikan di atas tikar.

"Tapi, siapa yang sedang piknik disini ?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Tiba – tiba…

"YA !" ada yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Hai cantik." sapa orang tersebut sambil berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Kyu !" seru Sungmin ketika tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau datang kesini untuk memenuhi undanganku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya.

"Ini semua kejutan untukku ?" tanya Sungmin sambil masih menikmati pelukan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Iya sayang. Tapi, ada satu lagi." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Lalu, Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Ini. Maukah kau menikah denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kotak berisi cincin sambil masih memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu !" seru Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sungmin. Berkali – kali Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasakan bajunya basah.

"Ming.. Kau..kau menangis ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Jangan menangis, Ming.. Apa ada perkataanku yang salah ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin bingung.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Pabo ! Aku menangis terharu, bodoh." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan jawabannya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Jawabannya sudah pasti iya, Kyuhyun pabo." jawab Sungmin.

Lalu, Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan memeluk Sungmin lebih erat lagi.

.

Setelah lama berpelukan, mereka pun melepasnya.

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka dengan kejutanku ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan poni rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih, Kyu. Ini semua manis sekali." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Sama – sama, sayang. Tapi, kau jauh lebih manis dari semua ini." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin dan Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Lalu Kyuhyun mencium hidung Sungmin, pipi Sungmin, dan terakhir di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak hanya mengecup bibir Sungmin, tapi juga melumatnya. Merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sungmin pun menikmati ciuman itu dan membalasnya.

_**What a sweet kiss !**_

.

Setelah lama berciuman, mereka melepasnya.

"Mau cupcake ?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk malu disertai dengan pipi yang merah merona sehabis berciuman.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di tikar.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Semuanya, Ming. Dari kau bangun tidur sampai sekarang kau ada disini bersamaku." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyu. Saranghae. Cup." Sungmin memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin tidur di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana tur keliling duniamu, Kyu ? Apa berjalan lancar ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Seperti biasa, Ming. Lancar dan sibuk." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin halus sambil merapikan poni rambut Sungmin.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu ? Apa drama musikalmu berjalan lancar ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Lancar, Kyu. Mungkin nanti akan ada tur ke beberapa kota." jawab Sungmin.

"Berapa hari ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tahu, Kyu. Kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin balik karena heran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa – apa.. Asalkan kau tidak berpacaran dengan lawan mainmu, aku tidak apa – apa Ming." jawab Kyuhyun.

Oops !

O.O

.

.

.

**END.**


End file.
